


The Sky Princess

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Fluff, Gen, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone recalls a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Write a short story without using anyone's name. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> This entry won [first place](http://i917.photobucket.com/albums/ad17/411media/SML/Banners/Mine/anon.jpg) in the _Anonymous_ challenge at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com) (under my old username, wickedcool. My first placement!)

She sat in bed and listened to the rain pounding against the roof. Nights like this made her think of her parents. 

Whenever a thunderstorm struck, she’d go running into their bedroom and dive under the covers. Papa would hold her close to his chest and stroke her hair. She would listen to his breathing and his heartbeat, always so calm. It amazed her how brave Papa was even while she quivered in his arms. Mama would sing her their lullaby; sometimes, once the tears had abated, she’d join in. She’d crawl between them and rest her head on her mother’s pillow, breathing in her scent. They’d cuddle together as family and Papa would recite her favourite story.

_The princess of the sky was in love with the prince of the Earth. On their wedding day, as the Prince traveled from his kingdom to the Princess’s castle in the clouds, he slipped and fell back to the ground. He was badly injured and could never make the trip again._

_Overcome with grief, the sky princess cried and cried. When she finally stopped, she looked down and found the earth covered in beautiful flowers. The Prince explained that their love had made the garden and even if she cried once in a while, that would only make the garden more beautiful._

She’d fall asleep to the sound of his voice, her mother’s perfume in her nose and their arms around her, protecting her. Daylight would come and as they awoke, Mama would lean over and whisper, “See? All princesses cry sometimes.”

Years later, she turned over in her own bed and imagined the sound of daddy’s heartbeat, the sound of mommy’s voice, their warmth enveloping her against the chill of the storm, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
